Morning After Severus
by snapeluver
Summary: exactly 15 years after one fateful morning, Hermoine returns to surprise Snape, resluting in great confusion and adventure! some flashbacks included. WARNING: kind of AU.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night in late July. Serverus (Sevvie) Snape was drinking a warm bowl of eggnog. There was a nock on the door, all of a sudden. Snape's ears percked up (like something else winkwink) (A/N: jkjk! sry im a perv LOL.)

_Outside the Door:_

Hermoine put her hand down after kocking on Snape's door. "Oh my god" she thought "the last time I was here, it was like aloveshack." She glanced at the hooded figure beside her and her heart twinched suddenly. She bit her lip worrily. "And now, exactly 15 years later" she though, again glancing at the hooded figure beside her "I've come to bring him...his _lovechild_."

The door in front of her slammed open.

"YES?" barked a nasal voice.

and Hermoine's heart thought it almost stopped.

(A/N: Flashback starts next chapter.)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I decided to use Ron's full name, Ronnald, here. I feel it's more dignified and he's already pretty dumb anyway. Just IMO tho LOL.)

_FLASHBACK:_

Hermione, Ronnald, and Harry creapt down the extremely dim hallway. "OK gang, tonight's the night." whispered Harry. "We'll get that prat Draco for charming Shamus." They continued to creap down the hall. Suddenly a loud noise stopped them. Suddenly, a large, greasy, hooked, face appeared in front of them.

"I don't think he can see us under this Invisihibillity Cloak."

"Oh, no Potter, I can!" revealed Snape.

"**Bloody hell!**" yelled Hermone, Ronnald, and Harry.

Harry and Ronnald bolted back to the Griffindor room, leaving Hermoine petrified and exposed in the hall without their Cloak. Hermione began to quake.

"Ah, _Grainger._" smirked Snape.

"Uh...Proffessor!" said Hermione.

"Well, I think you need to learn a little lesson about being out late at night" said Snape nastiley. "Sometimes bad things can happen you know."

"What, are you saying?"

"Aren't you supposably smart, Grainger? I am saying, that I have certain _needs_" leared Snape.

"What? No, no way, Proffessor! I'm not even old enough! I'm only -"

"Oh, Grainger, I don't think you even have a choice. Do it, or that will be 20 points from Griffyndor."

"...No, please..."

"20 pints from Griffyndor!" snapped Snape, who appeared to be enjoying himself with great satisfication.

"_No!_" cried Hermione.

"Well, still you defie me" said Snape boredly. "That's fifty points from Griffyndor!"

"**NO!**" whaled Hermione.

"Lesson number one: **_Never decline sex, Grainger!_**" roared Snape "That's 100 points from Griffyndor!"

Hermoine broke at this point, and wept in defeat.

(A/N: TO BE CONTINUED muahahahaha!...)


	3. Ch 3: The Strange Seduction of Hermione

The Strange Seduction of Hermione 

(_A/N: I decided to leave the lemmon to next time, I will post the storie on Adult FanFic. And there will be a mini songfic in this chappie! I do not own Westside Story1!_)

IN SANPE'S DUNGEN 

"I would like you to meet a freind of mine, Hermonine." Snape said, pointing at queerish woman standing in the corner. Something was wrong with her, but Hermoine could not put her finger on her. Snaped continued. "You may have met her before when you were breaking school rules. She is……..Mrs. Norris." Hermione gasped! No way! But it was true! Because the woman had the same yellow eyes as Mrs. Norris, and she had a tale! "But Proffessor, how can that be Mr. NOrris? Mrs. Norris she is a cat!!"

"Mrs. Norris is not a cat, she is an Animagus, and also a dominatrix. (_A/N: ok before you guys say "omg! But Mrs. Norris is a cat!" you should know that she was a witch and she was cheating on Mr. Norris with Filch and she told him she'd alope with him but then he found out she was playing him so he got mad and got Snap to cast an enchantment on her make her a cat. And now he keeps her in a cage in his dungeon, and sometimes Snape "borrows" her. When he does this she is in half cat half woman form so she still has claws and a tails and ears._ )

"Oh no! Why are you telling me this?" said Hermiione. Snape smiled nastilly. "She will be your…_partner_, bloodmuffin."

"Partner? And by the way, _Proffesor_, I am not your bloodmuffin. What do you mean by partner??" asked Hermioned.

"Didn't I mention she is a dominatrix? She is an expert in kinky sex. I suppose you can call her a sexpert. She will teach you some new tricks. Like have you ever had a Santa Barbara Taquito? (_A/N: defintion – sorry, it is a sex act that is too kinky to describe here on  and no, I have never had one._)

"Of course not!" protested Hermione "I've never even been to America! And what do you think I am, a bloody scrumpet?"

Snape chuckled. "Maybe! Well then, let's get started. Get onto my broom, we're going to the Forbidden Forest!" (_A/N: Did you know? Snape calls his broomstick the Snapemobile! Nananananananana Snapeman!! jkjk_)

AT THE FORBIDEN FOREST 

Snape, Hermione, and Mrs. Norris arrive at the Forbidden Forest after a quick and bumpy ride. Hermoien was crying, Mrs. Noris had no expression, but Snape was exillerated! "Take this potion, Hermoien! Start a journey thorough a strange new world!" He shouted. Hermoine took it as she sobed. He was so happy he began to sing to Hermione,

(Songfic – Start!!)

SNAPE:

The Snape is gonna have his day  
Tonight.

HERMOINE:  
Oh no, he's gonna have his way  
Tonight.

MRS NOIRRIS:

The Puerto Ricans grumble: "Bare night."  
But if she start a rumble,   
We'll humble her right.

SNAPE:  
We're gonna hand her a surprise  
Tonight.

MRS. NORISS:  
We're gonna cut her down to size  
Tonight.

We said, "O.K., you hump us,  
No tricks."  
But just in case she jump us,   
We're ready to mix  
Tonight.

MRS NORRIS:

Hermie's gonna get her kicks  
Tonight.  
We'll have our private little mix  
Tonight.   
She'll walk out hot and tired,  
So what?  
Don't matter if she's tired,  
As long as she's hot  
Tonight!

SNAPE:

Tonight, tonight,   
Won't be just any night,  
Tonight there will be no morning star.  
Tonight, tonight, I'll see my love tonight.  
And for us, stars will stop where they are.  
Today  
The minutes seem like hours,  
The hours go so slowly,  
And still the sky is light . . .  
Oh moon, grow bright,  
And make this endless day endless night!

HERMIONE:  
I'm counting on you to get "there"  
Tonight.  
And do it with stylel and flair

Tonight.  
That candylicious spunk'll  
Go down.  
And when he hollers "Uncle"   
He'll wake the whole town!

(SNAPE, HERMMOINE, and MRS. NORRIS sing simultaneously)

MRS. NORRIS:  
Tonight, tonight,   
Late tonight,  
We're gonna mix it tonight.  
Hermie's gonna have her day,  
Hermie's gonna have her day,  
Snapey's gonna have his way  
Tonight, tonight,  
Tonight, this very night,   
We're gonna rock it tonight!

HERMIONE:  
Tonight, tonight,  
I'll see my prof tonight.  
And for us, stars will stop where they are.

HERMIONE and SNAPP:

Today the minutes seem like hours.  
The hours go so slowly,  
And still the skiy is light.  
Oh moon, grow bright,  
And make this endless day endless night,

ALL:  
Tonight!

(Songifc – END!!)

(_A/N: okay, guys, that's it for now! Next chapter: Back to the future! Lol. Hermoine meets Snape again, 15 years later!! How will Snape react to the news that she has his child?!? DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!_)


	4. Chapter 4: A Fateful Meeting

_(A/N: just a heads up, i had to post this chappie in 2 parts for some reason, so consider this a double posting or sumthing lol.) _

For the first time in 15 years, Hermione saw the face of the man she'd been waiting to see all this time. Severus Snape stood in the doorway, looking exactly like he did 15 years before. It was like no time had passed at all. He stared at her silently and wihtout no emotion, but Hermioine knew him well enough to know that he was wondering why she was there.

"Hello Snape, we havne't seen each other for a long time. What have you been up to all these years?"

"Hermoine" said Snape "After you left me, I became a porn star."

"WTF?? YOU? a PORN STAR?" shouted Heroime. "How??"

"Have you heard of an American muggle actor named Adrian Brody?" asked Snape

"No. I don't know any Muggle actors excpet Tom Cruiz."

"Well, Adrien Brody is very well known and good looking. 10 years ago, the director of his movie approached me as I was walking through Trafogger Square and asked me to be his nude body double. When I took off my robes, they were all shocked by my You Know What and a porn director nearby immediately offered me a job."

"Wow" said Hermione

"Yes, because of my hidden powers, I became one of the biggest porn stars England has never seen!"

"I don't understand." said Hermione. "How could you be a porn star?"

"You see" said SNape proudly "the trick was to use a little magic. Now you know I don't need an enlargement spell. I just Petrified my You Know What and that was all. They were so amazed at how long I could do it for."

"That was pretty clever" said Hermione.

"Yes. And I even learend a few things during my years as a porn star. Like, did you ever know? You can easily use a wand as a pleasure toy."

Hermione blushed. They stared at each other awkwardly at the door for a few seconds.

"Oh, I must forgotten my manners. Come in and have some Butterbear, Hermione."

* * *

After they had all settled down, Snape passed Hermoine a bottle and poored himself a mug of Fire Wisky. Snape took a sip of his Fire Wisky. 

"So why are you here, Hermioe?" He asked from his favorite armchair.

"Well um...um...see, this girl here?" Hermione pointed at the cloacked person who had come with her.

"Yes. who is he?" asked Snape suspisciusly.

"Snape, I really don't know how to tell you this."

"What is it? YOu can tell me."

"I dunno, I really dont know if i should acutaly"

Snape turned to the cloaked figure. "Who are you??"

The girl turned to Hermione and looked scared. Hermione began to cry and the girl looked back at Snape.  
When she spoke, her voice was magical like fairie belles tinkling in a green green valley. "Severes, I am, Princess Stelliata Aurelia Rhondetta Snape."

"Snape??" said Snape "Are we related?"

"Severus" said Princess Stelliata. "I am your...daughter."

"NO!" cried Snape. "DAUGHTERS?? but I have no children!"

"You do, because I am your child!" said Princess Stelliata calmly. "You see, Mother just never told you about me."

Snape gasped and stared at Hermion, who was sobbing in a corner.

Hermione looked up at him and said "I didn't know how to say it, Snape. And I didn't even know where to find you."

Snape looked at her coldly and said "You've always been a horrible liar Hermione. We both know you've been to my house."


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

All of a sudden, that magical voice spoke up again. "Stop fighting! I've waited all my life to meet my real farther! I won't let you spoil the most special day of my life!!"

Snape was so surprised that his mouth was hanging open.

The voice continued. "You should know that actually, my real last name is not Snape. My mother gave me my stepfather's last name."

"STEPFATHER?" said Snape. "Hermoine is married???"

"Yes" said Princess Stelliata "My mother married Ceddrick before I was even born."

"WHAT???" shouted Snape. "But Ceddrick is dead! How can she marry him?"

"Oh, silly Snape." said Princess Stelliata. "Not Ceddrick Diggery. Mother married a Prince!

"A Prince??" said Snape, who was still very confused.

"Yes" said Princess Stelliata. "You might know him as the only magical royal in England. And that is also why I am a Princess. But he doesn't know that I'm not really his daughter. But that's ok because he's a fat old slob that I hate anyway. And I think he never really liked me because I don't look like him."

"What DO you look like?" pointed out Snape. "You're still wearing your hood."

Princess Stelliata slowly took off her cloak. Snape was dazzled by his daughter's enormous beauty. Her skin was the palest shade of luxurious cream peach, and her figure was better than any model's due to her magical workout routine. Her blood red lips were like Angelina Jolies but even more beautiful. She had the most stunning dark golden eyes and her hair was the rarest shade of shimmering raspberry, with streaks of glistening gold which danced like pixies because she had put on a Pixie Dance Charm. She had clearly inherited her mother and father's magical ability, and at 14 she was already more powerful than any witch or wizard that ever existed. And she was 5'8'' and very slender at 110 pounds, yet she still a DD and had a ghetto booty. Everywhere she went, men and wizards couldn't pry their eyes off of her.

"Well, as I was saying" said Princess Stelliata. "He never really liked me. But that's okay because I'd rather have a half-Prince for a father than that snotty real Prince."

"Princess Stelliata! You shouldn't speak of your step father like that! He takes very good care of you!" said hermione angrily.

"Whatever, Mother." replied Princess Stelliata, sticking her nose into the air.

"And it's your bedtime, Princess Stelliata! Go to bed this instant!" said Hermione in a motherly way.

"Fine. But Snape, you and I have a lot to talk about tomorrow." and with that, Princess Stelliata swept up the stairs hottily like the Princess she was.

Snape, who was still looking shocked, turned to Hermoine and said with cold anger, "You and I also have a _lot_ to talk about. But I'm tired, so it will have to wait until tomorrow. You can sleep in the bed upstairs."

Then, Snape turned and walked out of the room.

Hermione stared after him, her heart filled with disappointment and her eyes filled with tears.

_(A/N: OMG! its so sad!! im sorry i have to do this to them! will Snapey and Hermy make up? find out next time, or maybe after that! and dont forget to REVIEWW!! )_


	6. Chapter 5: Gloomy Skies

(A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! With a new chappie! I acutaly was going to stop writing this story because this girl left a rly horrible, mean review. But now I realize I write cuz I enjoy it, not to impress mean ppl. All I haf to say to her is this: ask urself, why r u so mean?? Anyhoo, onto the story!)

(A/N 2: Just so u guys know, this chappie has a lot of backstory, which will explain stuff that happens later. So not much action this time, sorrie!)

It was morning in Sanape's small old neighbourhood. Snape and Hermoine had made up a little bit over a hot cup of morning Butterbear-and-Tea Biscuits. As they sat in the kitschen, Snape made up his mind to tell something very imporntant to Hemoine.

He began with a apology, "IO am sorry I seemed so angry last night Hermioen. But let me tell youa little story and maybe you might unerdstand why I's so upset."

Hermoine said "OK."

"The 5 Flounders of Hogwards were Griffindor, Ravensclaw, Hugglepuff, and Slythern. But there was one more that almost nobody ever knew about: Murgol Muggle. Because of the laws of magic, the other Founders needed a nonmagical one to help them create the School. Murgol Muggle was a Muggle, but back then nobody called them that because the word actually comes from his name.

Now everybody knows that the laws of magic say if 4 wizards try to make a magical school like Howards by themselves, the school will be made of pure magic, and it can't appar in this world. It won't have a physical form because the magic is too unstable. You couldn't be able to see the school or touch it or walk into it. So basicall, they took Murgol Muggle's blood and sprayed it onto a big complicsated magic symbol they drew on the ground. And then they putted some bricks and some wood and some metal, and some other stuff you make buildings out of, inside the symbol. Then they all put their hands on the symbol and said a spell (I don't know what speel). There was a big flash of light, and then they created the Hogawart's out of the things on that symbol.

So anyway, the reason why they chose Murgol Muggle was because he's the biggest Muggle in the world. Like he was literally the hugest one out of all his family, so he had a shteload of blood they could use. But they also chose him because him (and his family) is the least magical person in the history of the unverse, which according to the laws of magic means that this makes the school even bigger and better if it is builded using his blood."

"This is a nice story, but why are you telling me this." Interupted Hrmoine.

Snape hated being interaputed. "I'm getting there. So you know every Founder has a heir who is alive today. Grifijndor has Hrry Ptter, Ravenslaw has Cho Chong, Huffepuff has Proffessor Spourt, and of course Slitherin has Voldymort. Do you know who Muggle's heir is?" He asked.

"No" said HErmoien.

"It's YOU!! _YOU_ are Muggle Heir!" exclamated Sanpe.

"No WAY!"

"Seriously, I'm not lieing or even joking. Your family has no magic blood whatever. In facet, your line are the least magic blood in the world. You are the first witch in your family, ever. So either your mom cheated on your dad, or some random weird mutation happened in you." Explained Snape.

"So why are you telling me this?" asked Hermione.

"I gave you something 15 years ago. It is Muggle relic, and you must protect it because Hogwarts will spontaneously combust and expplode if anything happens to it. But I can't tell you what the relic is because the true heir of Muggle should know by instinct."

"Yes, I think I already know. I think I _always_ knew at some level." Said Hermione.

"There is something else that I just discovered last year, Hemroine: because you are the Heir of Muggle and I am a Sanpe, we can't have kids because it will be so comlicated. I was so glad you always used the Contraseptus spell, because out of everyboy in the world, we are the two people who should never have kids together. But yesterday, when you told me that we have a daughter, my blodo turned to ice in my veins.

Since she is our child, what this means…" Snape took a deep breath, "what this means is that Princess Stelliata is doomed_…_

…_doomed_ to a horrible, horrible death on her 15th birthday."

There was a loud bang, and suddenly the Princess herself appeareated right beside Snape and Hermoine. She looked furious (yet still beauitufl), with her beautiful golden hair flying wildly behind her, her pendulous bosoms heafing from her angry raggedy breathing, and that _dangerous_ red lightning sparking all around her. But it was her flashing deep violet eyes that told them, without a doubt, that she had heard **every single word.**


End file.
